Time Bomb
by AwesomelyMe0728
Summary: Eggman is trying to ruin Sonic's Christmas. But is there more to it than meets the eye? Written for the Kelviniana forum Mistletoe challenge.


**Time Bomb**

**By AwesomelyMe0728**

**ONE SHOT**

"Nice tree," said Tails. Sonic nodded.

"Thanks," grunted Sonic, trying to put the sparkling star on top of the tree. He stretched his arm as far as it would go, but it still didn't reach. Suddenly, the ladder he was standing on slipped out from under him, and he fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Tails laughed as he observed the scene.

"The star's a little crooked, though." pointed out Tails.

"It'll have to do." sighed Sonic, dusting himself off. Sonic looked around. "Though I'd say the decorations are going pretty good. Thanks for helping, Tails."

Tails gave a brief salute. "Hope your date goes well."

Sonic blushed. "Now all I need is mistletoe."

By then, Tails had gone out the door, and so did Sonic.

EARLIER THAT DAY...

"YEEESSSS!" shouted Dr. Eggman, holding up a tiny tinsel ball. "The mini-time bomb has been completed! Now to plant it in the middle of Station Square and wait for the explosion!" Eggman began heading towards the door, when he heard a crunch and a metallic squeal. Eggman recoiled.

"Metal! What have I told you, no cleaning when I'm rambling!" shouted Eggman, shaking his fist. Metal Sonic was busy running to the bathroom to get some bandages for his injured hand.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman was busy looking for his mini-time bomb. He fell onto all fours and began searching for the small but explosive device. Far away, the time bomb was rolling across the snowy streets, rolling itself into a mistletoe factory. Soon, the tiny bomb found itself on a conveyor belt, where it was jostled and bumped until it was embedded inside one of the mistletoe's bells. It was then shoved into a box with other foam peanuts and was bought.

Sonic placed his newly-bought mistletoe onto the ceiling, and just as he did so, the doorbell rang. Sonic put on a smile and opened the door. There stood Amy.

"Hello, Amy. Please sit down." said Sonic, with a dazzling smile. Amy gaped at her surroundings.

"Wow, you have really been preparing for the festive season!" said Amy, staring at the Christmas tree. Sonic and Amy sat down at the couch that was conveniently placed under the mistletoe. Outside, Dr. Eggman was strolling through the street, looking for the mini-bomb. He looked around at the merry decorations, Christmas trees blurry through the foggy windows. He watched his arch-nemesis, Sonic, sitting on the couch with Amy. Dr. Eggman growled. But just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a single, metallic glint in the mistletoe above Sonic and Amy.

The mini-bomb.

"...and so then I fell down, Tails laughing." explained Sonic to Amy. Amy chuckled.

"Haha, oh, I didn't know you had as many adventures indoor as outdoors," said Amy. Sonic's eyes rolled up towards the mistletoe.

"Oh, you know, it's just-" started Sonic, when there was a knock at the door. Sonic scrunched up his face.

"I wonder whom that'll be," muttered Sonic, starting for the door. He slowly opened the door. There stood Eggman. Sonic gasped and recoiled.

"EGGMAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" shouted Sonic and Amy in unison. Eggman sheepishly scratched his head.

"Well, you see, I want to say that-" started Eggman, but was cut off by a crucial blow to the head.

"OW!" yelled Eggman, falling onto the blanket of snow. Sonic jumped up and down.

"You think you can ruin our Christmas? Not today," said Sonic, slamming the door. Eggman sighed as he heard a faint beep. The time-bomb had started counting down.

"Is that a smoke detector low on batteries?" asked Amy when she heard the beep. Sonic shrugged.

"I don't have smoke detectors," replied Sonic. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that this is a very special-"

DING DONG.

"-as I was saying-"

DING DONG.

"-this is going to be-"

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG. Sonic swore under his breath and headed for the door. He opened it, and there stood a very badly disguised Eggman.

"Um, pizza delivery? For two?" said Eggman, in a pizza-delivery man suit with pizzas piled up on his hands. The answer was a punch, and then a slam of the door.

Eggman had tried everything, from going in through the back door to kicking the door open. All those times, he was greeted by yet another punch to the face.

Eggman had tried everything, from going in through the back door to kicking the door open. All those times, he was greeted by another punch to the face, but this time, it was different.

Okay, thought Eggman, climbing up the roof of the house. Review Plan K. Climb up house, go into the chimney and defuse bomb. Eggman's shaking hands nervously grasped the chimney, and he fell straight down into the fireplace. There was a puff of soot and silence. Sonic didn't seem to notice.

"-well, what I mean to say is, that, we should probably-" droned on Sonic. Amy didn't seem the slightest bit bored. Meanwhile, Eggman tried to reach the mistletoe, but was stopped by Sonic's icy glare. Pretty soon, Sonic grumbled obscenities and marched Eggman to the bathroom. Sonic pushed Dr. Eggman inside the bathroom, slammed the door, locked the door, and threw the key into some dark corner.

Sonic resumed his not-so-tedious speech. In the bathroom, Eggman was worrying his head off.

If the bomb blows up, I don't know what I'll do, thought Dr. Eggman, looking around the bathroom. He spotted a razor and got an idea. He turned the razor on, unplugged the razor and slipped it under the door.

Good thing that this razor is battery-operated, thought Eggman gladly as the cord slipped under the door. Outside, Sonic could hear a faint buzzing.

"What's that sound?" inquired Amy. Sonic turned around, and saw a razor jumping up and down, going haywire!

"RUN!" shouted Sonic, jumping to safety. Amy ran in the direction of the Christmas tree, and the razor followed, buzzing louder with each jump. There was a loud humming sound as the razor latched himself onto the Christmas tree, and shaved almost all of the leaves off.

"No-you-DON'T!" shouted Sonic, pulling the razor off of the tree, and it flew through the air and landed smack dab onto the bathroom door. Eggman thought it was his chance, and opened the door.

"Okay, what is going ON HERE?!" shouted Amy, bewildered. Eggman scratched his head, about to say something, when Sonic cut in.

"Oh no you don't. Don't give me some petty excuse. YOU just want to ruin our CHRISTMAS!" shouted Sonic, pointing a big fat finger at Eggman. Dr. Eggman jumped up and down, shaking the whole floor.

"NO, no NO! You have gotten it all wrong! You hear that beeping?!" shouted Eggman. Amy and Sonic nodded, the sound was getting more frequent.

"That's not a broken SMOKE DETECTOR, that's A MINI-TIME BOMB!" yelled Eggman. Sonic and Amy gasped.

"AND IF WE DON'T DEFUSE IT SOON, IT WILL BLOW UP!" shrieked Dr. Eggman. Sonic jumped into life.

"...and that's why you came in here!" realized Sonic. Amy screamed.

"Enough with the realizing, let's get to the part where we actually DEFUSE THE BOMB!" shouted Amy.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Sonic reached for the mistletoe, the beeps getting so frequent that they actually sounded like one long beep.

"I GOT IT," shouted Sonic over the beeps. "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?"

That was a problem. There was no safe disposal, and even if they buried it in the ground, it would explode. Eggman pointed a shaky finger at the jumping razor.

"TH-TH-THERE!" he shouted. It was a no-brainer. Sonic threw the mistletoe at the razor as quickly as he could. There was a heart-stopping moment as the mistletoe sailed through the air, the beeps actually one long beep now. Amy screamed and covered her ears. The mistletoe fell onto the razor, and there was a loud buzzing, a deafening screech of metal, and then silence.

Sonic panted heavily and took in his surroundings. Soot and leaves all over the floor, a jumping razor and a half-destroyed Christmas tree. And no mistletoe. Sonic sighed. But he had one last question he had on his mind. The Blue Blur turned to Dr. Eggman.

"If you made this bomb to blow up Station Square, then why did you stop it even when it was in the wrong place?" asked Sonic. Eggman blushed.

"Well, because, you see, um, because... it was in the... WRONG PLACE! Yeah, that's it." muttered Dr. Eggman. Amy laughed and kissed Dr. Eggman on the cheek. Eggman fainted, and Sonic's eyes widened as big as plates. Amy laughed again, gave a small wave, went out the door, and closed the door gently.

"What just happened?" asked Sonic to himself.

THE END


End file.
